


Undressed

by K_Kane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Purple Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Kane/pseuds/K_Kane
Summary: Fenris laments about getting naked in front of Hawke for the first time....
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is something that I've had in the depths of my computer for a LONG time, and had no idea that I hadn't posted. So, here it is!

It shouldn't be as much as a deal as he's making it. Fenris _knows_ he's attracted to Hawke, and he _knows_ that Hawke is attracted to him, if the knee weakening kiss up against the wall a few minutes ago had been any indication.

So it should be easy enough. Hawke had led him upstairs, stopping every few steps to smile at Fenris and peck at his lips like he couldn't even wait to get to his bedroom.

With the way things are progressing, it only makes sense that he and Hawke should be getting naked. Hawke seems to be on board because the second he's inside his room and the door is closed—Fenris takes notice that Hawke also locked the door and feels a little knot of anxiousness unravel at the action—he's undoing the smoking jacket and letting it slide from his shoulders and onto the floor.

Fenris is frozen where he stands, staring at Hawke as he watches the man undress. He knows he should be following the other man's example, but he's just frozen in place. His lack of movement gives Hawke pause, and the mage glances up at Fenris from under his eyelashes, a small smile on his face. "Have I rendered you speechless? I rather thought it would take me a bit longer for that to happen."

Fenris clears his throat and manages to tear his eyes away. "Continue," he says.

Hawke doesn't continue, in fact his hands fall away from where he's unbuttoning his undershirt. "Fenris if you don't want to do this, we won't do this." He says. 

Fenris looks back at Hawke and frowns. "What makes you think that?"

Hawke's half smile is slightly self depricating. "You haven't moved since we came in my room," he says.

Fenris' frown deepens. "I want to." He replies solidly, setting his jaw.

Hawke doesn't move for a long moment, looking at Fenris like he's weighing what he's about to say. "Fenris, I don't want you to do this out of obligation or just because you think it will make me happy," he finally says. "If something is the matter then I would like to know so that I can help."

Fenris curses himself. This was supposed to be _easy_. If he's honest with himself, the idea of having sex with Hawke has crossed his mind more than a few times. Yet now that the act is upon him, he's stuck at the simple act of taking off his clothes. He takes a breath and sighs heavily through his nose. "Hawke," he starts, and the other man waits patiently for him to continue. "It is not out of obligation; I want to. That should be sufficient."

Hawke nods slowly and takes a step towards Fenris. "Do you want to undress yourself or do you want me to do it?" He asks and Fenris makes a face before he can stop himself.

"I can do it." He says, and Hawke nods again. He turns to the side and reaches up to continue undoing his undershirt, as if he's giving Fenris privacy. The idea is absolutely ludicrous considering what they're getting undressed for. But damn it all it actually makes Fenris feel better. There's no pity or reservedness in Hawke's tone or actions and Fenris appreciates it.

So, getting undressed. He claimed he could do it so now he has to. He takes a deep breath and tries his best to pretend that he's just getting undressed for bed. The first thing to go is his armor, which is easy enough. He takes it off methodically and places it carefully on the ground and out of the way, yet close enough that it's still accessible.

Next is his tunic, which he unclasps and slips off his shoulders. He glances at Hawke, who is tellingly trying not to look back at him. The man's shirt is gone and pooled on the floor with his jacket and Fenris swallows at the sight of Hawke's bare skin. He can do this.

As he slips off his tunic he lets it fall to the floor, just as Hawke had, he hears Hawke move. He twitches and looks only to see Hawke with his back turned, leaning and fiddling with something in a side table next to his bed. The swell of Hawke's ass catches Fenris' eye and he swallows, tearing his eyes away and back to his own business.

Ok, leggings and then smalls and he's done it. He hears Hawke's bed creak and he can feel Hawke silently watching him. Fenris swallows again and his hands are suddenly moving, unlacing his leggings and forcefully shoving them and his smalls down and off his legs. He's done it, he's naked now. Now all there is to do is turn around.

He whips around unceremoniously to face Hawke, who has pulled some of the curtains around his bed down. He's sitting on the end of the mattress, surprisingly still in trousers, and looking at Fenris. The warrior clenches his jaw and his fists tight but tries to relax, tries to focus on the small smile Hawke gives him. He tries to return the smile and his marking's flare, glowing in the darkened room.

"Fenris..." Hawke breathes, and Fenris tries to relax, tries to ignore his markings and everything that's telling him to cover up and forget the whole thing and to just... _run_. He steps towards Hawke until he's right in front of the man, looking down on him, and something in his stomach sparks at the image of Hawke below him. " _Maker's breath_ ," The man in question says. It's almost reverent the way that it comes out of his mouth and Fenris swallows, his marks flaring up again. He fully expects Hawke to call the marks beautiful, as so many had done in the past when he was still Danarius' slave, but it's not what Hawke says.

The man reaches up— _ever_ so carefully—and tilts Fenris' chin down, a bright smile on his face. "I'm the luckiest man in all of Thedas." He says, staring into Fenris' eyes and smiling like he can't even help himself.

And Fenris all but falls into his arms, a small smile on his own face as he kisses Hawke square on the mouth. He pulls back after a moment and whispers a fervent, " _Thank you_ ," against Hawke's lips.

"Thank _you_ for trusting me," is all Hawke whispers back. 


End file.
